


What do I do? (I like you more each day)

by livingliv



Series: He Ain't Shit AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, He Ain't Shit AU, M/M, probably in love, seungcheol please rest, they are soft bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: He thought this would stop or maybe get better after their talk, but all he could see was Seungcheol's schedule slowly turning into a crazy one, almost no time to rest, focusing on the projects he had with Jihoon and Hansol, the university's demands and spending the little free time he had with his friends. It was worrying, the way his eyebags had gotten darker, how he was losing weight, the way his eyes seemed unfocused sometimes.





	What do I do? (I like you more each day)

It was obvious that Jeonghan and Seungcheol wouldn't watch the whole movie. Both of them were tired as hell, Jeonghan had morning classes and then went again to SVT ENT because, apparently, some important people really liked his face, while Seungcheol woke up at 4 am to study and work, only resting right now. 

The first one to slip into slumber was, unsurprisingly, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at the sight of the boy looking so serene but still holding his hand tightly. After that, Jeonghan couldn't remember anything else.

Until he woke up again. They fell asleep at 10 pm and it was now 3 am, but Seungcheol, for some reason, was already up, looking at his cellphone, worriedly biting his lips.

Groaning, Jeonghan wrapped an arm around the man, grumbling when Seungcheol yelped in surprise. "Why the fuck are you awake and studying through your phone, Cheol?"

He thought this would stop or maybe get better after their talk, but all he could see was Seungcheol's schedule slowly turning into a crazy one, almost no time to rest, focusing on the projects he had with Jihoon and Hansol, the university's demands and spending the little free time he had with his friends. It was worrying, the way his eyebags had gotten darker, how he was losing weight, the way his eyes seemed unfocused sometimes.

Soothingly brushing Jeonghan's hair back, Seungcheol sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just...I just can't sleep again."

Yawning, Jeonghan sat up, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. "You won't fall asleep again if you keep on looking at this bright screen, that's for sure."

Sighing in defeat, Seungcheol turned off his phone, putting it on the nightstand. "You're right. Why are you always right, hm? Who made you this smart?" he teased, dropping a kiss on the top of Jeonghan's head.

"Mom and dad are quite smart too, but I gotta say I learned a lot by myself" he replied, smiling tiredly and yawning again. Raising his arms to stretch himself, Jeonghan's flailing arms almost hit Seungcheol's face, making him laugh softly.

"Are you trying to hit me hard enough so I'll pass out?" Seungcheol whined, playful pout slowly turning into a loving smile at the apology kiss pressed on his cheek. "It wasn't my intention but if it worked, then well..." Jeonghan mused, trying to muffle his laugh when Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his neck, pretending to choke him.

"Brat. You shouldn't be doing those things to your new boyfriend, treat me better" he whispered, face buried into Jeonghan's soft hair.

After freeing himself from Seungcheol's arms, Jeonghan snorted, "I'm already treating you great! If it were someone else waking me up at 3 am you can be sure that they wouldn't come out alive of this room. So, use your new boyfriend privileges before it expires, hmm?" he teased, melting into Seungcheol's embrace when the man kissed him, smiling into it.

"I can't believe we are making out at this ungodly hour" Jeonghan says against Seungcheol's mouth, their lips meeting again in a soft, tender kiss, interrupted occasionally by soft laughs and smiles.

As the kiss deepened, Seungcheol gently ran his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, the distance between their bodies almost nonexistent. Pulling away for a second, just to breathe, Jeonghan whimpered when he felt soft lips against his neck, slowly kissing the exposed skin, hands pushing his hair to the other side to touch more, to feel more.

If there was something they did a lot, was making out. Simply because not only it felt good, of course, but because it was the furthest they would go, seeing as his boyfriend, for some reason, didn't want to have sex with him back then. At first he was confused, and then upset. After their fight, though, Jeonghan understood that everyone had their own time to do things and he had to accept it. Sex wasn't everything in a relationship, and for some, it wasn't something desired at all, even if for him it seemed a lot.

This, however, wasn't like their usual making out sessions.

Groaning against his skin, Seungcheol licked down his collarbones, softly biting the skin as his hands slowly went down, stopping on Jeonghan's ass.

"Oh fuck," he moaned when his boyfriend squeezed it through the pajamas, a hand going down his thighs and up to his hips again, caressing the exposed skin and slowly pushing his shirt higher.

And then, he was laying down on the bed again, this time with Seungcheol on top of him, pink lights still turned on and reflecting on the man's pale skin. "You look so pretty," Jeonghan whispered, a hand going up to caress Seungcheol's face.

Taking the hand on his face and kissing it, Seungcheol replied, "You too. You have no idea."

Their first time wasn’t supposed to be like this, Jeonghan thought, but seeing how their breaths were becoming heavier, hands touching whatever they could reach and feeling Seungcheol’s body on top of him, the pleasant weight pining him down against the bed, well. 

Seungcheol kissed his mouth one last time, lips slowly trailing drown his neck, tasting the skin there and Jeonghan can’t hold back the whimper that escapes his lips, body heating up when the man goes lower, pressing kisses on his exposed navel. He wasn’t used to being touched like that, even though he had a good amount of experience. It felt different, the way everything tingled, feeling like every touch was more than enough to make him melt against the mattress.

“Come up here,” Jeonghan demands, making space for Seungcheol to lay between his legs. Pressing open-mouthed kisses against the man’s chin, his hands settles on Seungcheol’s back, letting out a moan when he feels a hand sliding up the front, fingers brushing against his nipple. 

He can feel how hard Seungcheol is against him and he isn’t in a better state, getting more restless as the time passes. Getting off by himself wasn’t the worst thing ever, but it definitely paled in comparison to being with someone else, and that someone being Seungcheol just made everything feel a hundred times better. 

Pushing the man’s mouth away from his neck for a second, Jeonghan breathes heavily, groaning when insistent fingers touch his nipples again, pressing harder. “Are we going to have sex right now?” he asks, running a tongue over his lips, noting how Seungcheol’s eyes followed the movement, mouth catching his once again, moaning at the feel of his boyfriend’s tongue sliding against his own. They stay kissing like that for what it seems like minutes, until Jeonghan remembers what he was supposed to ask before continuing with…whatever this was. 

“Fuck, wait- answer me-” Jeonghan gasps, tugging on Seungcheol’s hair, giggling breathily when said man whined, throwing him a betrayed look. 

“You’re so violent!” he complained. 

Rolling his eyes playfully, Jeonghan stilled, waiting for an answer. 

“I mean, if you want to then yes, we are” Seungcheol said, dark eyes focused on him, slightly out of breath.

His heart skips a beat in his chest. Oh, so they are really doing this now. Suddenly, Jeonghan was nervous. This was different. 

“Yeah, I want to – I’m just – God, I’ve done this before but I’m so nervous, like. You know what? Let’s just do it, I want it, actually, I’ve been wanting this for some time because you are pretty hot, like, not missing any leg workout type of hot and I like you a lot too, so maybe this is going to feel even better than the other times that I’ve done this, because I’ve done this but it wasn’t like this-“ he rambles, shutting up once Seungcheol starts laughing at him, looking very entertained and amused by the scene in front of him. 

Pushing Seungcheol off of him, he crosses his arms, looking displeased at the fact that the man is still laughing at him. “Fuck you, asshole” he mutters, turning his back to said man. 

Hugging him from behind, Seungcheol presses kisses on his shoulder and cheek, giggling when a hand tries to swat his face away. “I’m sorry for laughing, I swear I’m not making fun of you, baby” he tries. “You don’t have to be nervous, though. It’s just me. I mean, you already puked on me once or twice and I’m still here, so…”

Laying on his back again, Jeonghan glares at his boyfriend. “You did the same! If I only knew taking care of cute drunk boy would lead me to this, I would’ve dropped your ass there” he grumbles, turning a little breathless when Seungcheol kisses him again, saying "You don’t mean" that against his mouth. The fucker knows he doesn’t. 

“Take this off’ Jeonghan exhales, dragging Seungcheol’s shirt up, lips parting when not only he does take it off, but also tugs on Jeonghan’s shirt, hands demanding. After that, every other piece of clothing is slowly discarded, fumbling fingers exploring curiously each other’s bodies. 

He breathes shakily at the feeling of wet lips caressing his skin, making its way down Jeonghan’s body. “Stop teasing me” he mutters, moaning when a kiss is planted on his inner thigh, teeth biting the soft skin, probably leaving a mark. “You said I was the one doing all the hard work, I’m gonna do whatever I want” Seungcheol retorted, giving him a smug look. 

Before he could complain, though, there was a hand touching his dick, a hot mouth wrapping around it. He moaned loudly, head thrown back, surprised at the sudden touch. “Warn a man, will you?” he panted, desperately gripping Seungcheol’s hair when the man hummed, taking more of him into his mouth. 

Gripping the closest pillow next to him, he whimpers, uncaring if it’s 3 am or not, biting his lip when a hand throws his leg over Seungcheol’s shoulder, wet heat leaving him but soft lips still kissing his cock, teasingly sucking the tip of it. 

“Jeonghan, grab the lube and condoms” Seungcheol says, kneeling between his legs. Snapping out of a daze, he nods. “Not even a please or maybe taking me out for dinner? Is that how it is now? This generation is lost” he teases, throwing the bottle and condom on his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Oh yes, it is lost, these days they only want to eat ass and die” Seungcheol agrees, coating his fingers with lube. 

Jeonghan stops and takes a look at the man in front of him. Oh, he knew his boyfriend was working out, because he did try to convince Jeonghan to “move his body”, unsuccessfully. He didn’t know he looked like that naked, though. Everything was certainly. Big. 

“Stop staring at my dick, you’re scaring it” 

“Let us become friends and it won’t be scared anymore” he complained, hand reaching to finally touch his boyfriend’s dick, sitting up. 

Groaning, Seungcheol swatted his hand away, pushing him back on the bed again. “I’m trying to focus here, you can play later” the man said, running a tongue over his lips. 

Pouting, Jeonghan stilled, sucking in a breath when Seungcheol took him in his mouth again, a lubed finger touching his ass. 

Pushing the finger inside, Seungcheol’s tongue twirled on his cock, making him let out a high-pitched noise, his hand going up to muffle it. Or at least try to. “Ok, get off of my dick, I’m going to come embarrassingly fast if you keep this up” he panted, head falling against the pillow when the man thrusted the finger deeper. 

“You only want me to fuck you with my fingers, then? That’s the first time someone tells me to stop sucking their dick” Seungcheol teases, waiting for Jeonghan to open his mouth to curl his finger, admiring how his body trembled, cock leaking against his stomach. Fuck. 

Squirming against the bed, Jeonghan glared at him, lips parting, eyes fluttering at the feel of the finger inside him thrusting harder. “Another one” he moaned, breath hitching when Seungcheol’s teeth grazed his lower lip, tugging on it, before sucking on his neck lightly, tasting the skin. 

“You’re so bossy” Seungcheol whispered against his chest, pushing two fingers into him. Nodding absent-mindedly, Jeonghan moaned, pushing down on his boyfriend’s hand, gasping when he gets rougher, fucking him harder. 

“Oh fuck, yes, just a little to the left, yeah, like that” he whimpers desperately, grinding against Seungcheol’s fingers, clenching around them when the man finds his prostate. It feels so good, too good. Maybe it’s because he spent more than one month having to do this by himself, maybe it’s because he wanted Seungcheol to do this for him and it’s happening right now. 

The third finger is almost too much, he thinks, pressing his face against the pillow next to him, shivering when a mouth licks his nipple, sucking on it. “I’m going to kill you! Stop teasing me, I swear to God” Jeonghan says impatiently, whole body flushed, watching how Seungcheol only smiled at him and tilted his head innocently, working his fingers harder, curling them. 

Looking at Seungcheol was a mistake, Jeonghan decided, after seeing the way his black hair was slightly wet, sticking a little to his blushing face, the way his chest heaved, how hard he looked against his stomach, his strong legs. Whining in distress, he cried out, fingers gripping Seungcheol’s hair, pulling him closer for a kiss. 

“Please, baby, please” Jeonghan begged, eyes closing, feeling the way Seungcheol’s lips stayed against his, muttering praises and peppering every place he could find with kisses. 

“God, you feel so good, Jeonghan” Seungcheol gasped, pulling his fingers out slowly. Reaching for the condom, he opened the packet with fumbling fingers, throwing it somewhere else. “Hurry up,” Jeonghan complained, thinking of maybe trying his luck and asking Seungcheol to let him put the condom on his dick, just as an excuse to maybe give him a blowjob for some minutes, but changing his mind at the thought of getting fucked right now. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re so demanding, waiting a little more won’t kill you!” Seungcheol hisses, speeding the process so Jeonghan won’t throw a fit and do it himself. It wouldn’t be a bad thing, he thinks. Next time, then.

Settling between his legs, Seungcheol kisses his again, slowly pushing his dick inside him. It’s been a while, so he does feel a little uncomfortable, but it isn’t bad. Actually, it feels fucking good, just like he thought it would. 

“Fuck, you’re kinda big, wait” he says, holding Seungcheol’s hips. The man on top of him is biting his already red lips, trying his best to hold back any loud noises that might escape his mouth. Jeonghan clenches around him on purpose, fingers going up to tease the man’s nipples. 

Seungcheol feels his arms almost giving out, loud moan echoing through the room. Throwing his boyfriend a dirty look, he slowly pushes again, groaning at the feel of Jeonghan squirming on his dick, little cries leaving his mouth. 

Wrapping his legs around Seungcheol’s middle, he pulls him closer, both of them moaning at the feel of their bodies together. “You can move, come on” Jeonghan mumbles against the man’s neck, hand caressing the hair on his nape, fingers tracing and memorizing the way his skin felt. 

Rolling his hips once, he can’t help but be fascinated by the sight of Jeonghan moaning like that, so openly, pushing down on him, legs slowly slipping from his hips. The AC is on, but it feels hot as fuck, Jeonghan’s long hair sticking on his face and neck, cheeks red as if he was feverish. He looked gorgeous and felt good too, fucking back onto him, even if he said he’d make Seungcheol work by himself. 

“Faster, faster, baby” he moans helplessly, fingers digging into Seungcheol’s back, kissing the man’s cheek when he complies, crying out again his ear, legs falling apart. He could only hope they hadn’t woken up any of his roommates, thinking about how annoying they would be in the morning, quickly forgetting about them when Seungcheol grabbed one of his legs and pushed it up and against the bed, finding an even better angle to thrust inside him. The stretch would hurt like a bitch later. Not that he cared right now.

Seungcheol breathed out against Jeonghan’s skin, grip on the man’s leg tightening, spreading it further, trying to reach deeper. He knew Jeonghan was close, from the way he tightened on his cock, how his dick was leaking, the way he shivered with each thrust, he could tell. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, he could feel his own orgasm coming, the fact that he also hadn’t done this in months and that he was actually fucking Jeonghan not helping him very much. 

“It feels so good, fuck,” Jeonghan says, twitching his hips down to meet each thrust, head lolling against the mattress when a hand goes down to stroke his cock, spreading the precum on it, stroking it slowly, at first. 

Every reaction that comes from Jeonghan seems to affect him so much, from the way his fingers explored his back to the way his hair looked the most disheveled he had ever seen. His eyes fluttered beautifully, sometimes unfocused, but always on him, full of warmth. Seungcheol wouldn’t dare to say love right now, because he didn’t want to think much about it but, well, it did feel very much like it. 

Jeonghan smiled at him, the first rays of sunlight invading the room and illuminating his face and Seungcheol’s heart felt as if it was squeezed, mind turning blank.  
“Why are you looking at me like that, mmh?” the man under him asked. Shaking his head, he stopped moving for a while. “Nothing in particular.”

Not believing in him, Jeonghan squinted his eyes, getting distracted by the sudden increase of light in the room. Or maybe it was gradual but he didn’t notice? The probability of the second option happening was bigger so he went with that. “As much as I’m enjoying this soft session here, your dick is still inside my ass and I’m still very much hard, so I’d really like to have the pleasure of finishing this” he said teasingly, laughing when Seungcheol’s face got redder, blushing at the bold words as if he hadn’t said worse.

Pulling him down for a kiss, Jeonghan smiled, breath hitching at the feel of Seungcheol moving against him again, thrusts in time with the strokes on his cock. And everything happens too fast, with too much intensity, too many things at once. He moans, body shaking, squeezing around Seungcheol. 

“Come on, baby” his boyfriend whispers against his ear, voice strained, holding him down against the bed, fucking into him harder. He can feel it building, jaw going lax, his own gasps sounding distant, coming on Seungcheol’s hand while the other one covers his mouth, trying to control the noises he made. 

Seungcheol cursed, feeling the way Jeonghan clenched around him, moaning loudly against his hand, fingers digging hard into his back. Grinding against his boyfriend, he moaned, come spurting inside the condom, falling on top of Jeonghan. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, until he remembers he might be suffocating his boyfriend, so, reluctantly, he drags his body and lays down next to Jeonghan. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, breathing turning less erratic, turning to look at the man next to him. He tries to, but can’t hold back his laugh at the sight of Jeonghan already asleep. Brushing the long hair away from his face, Seungcheol cleans him up, putting Jeonghan’s underwear back on him and covering him with the blanket before going to the bathroom to take a shower. 

When he comes back to the room Jeonghan is, unsurprisingly, still asleep. He thinks of making some coffee and going back to his studies, or writing the lyrics he needs to finish by next week. There were many things he should be doing. Should have done already.

Taking another look at his boyfriend, though, makes him consider going back to the comfortable bed. 

And that’s what he does for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally my friends, it happened. I actually wrote this and it didn't take me 3 weeks, wow.
> 
> If you don't understand what is going on, maybe you could read my au? Just go to my twitter and check it out? Feed my sons. 
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://ko-fi.com/livingliv  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
